


Training Period

by dracoMidnight



Series: Temerairestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Multi, Other, temerairestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a training period now for Dave and Karkat while the corps try and get Karkat integrated into a formation. Plus some fun frolicking in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Period

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion of the formation style Dave and Karkat are in it goes like this. Kanaya is at the lead flanked by Eridan and Aradia and then behind them is Karkat and Terezi with Gamzee in the middle of Karkat and Terezi.

Dave had woken up early, too excited to really sleep. His true training could begin now since Karkat was finally big enough to be ridden on and even though he isn’t or would never be big enough for a full blown crew except for a small ground crew they allowed him to be in a formation due to the strength and furiosity the young dragonet showed. Dave quickly rushed downstairs with his newly given green aviator coat with the bars on the shoulders to show that he was a captain. He was younger than most captains and a few of the older ones ruffled his hair as he entered the mess hall. But by then he had composed himself and went over to sit beside Jade who was still waiting for her Longwing to hatch and judging from the shell it seems like it would hatch in about another four or five years. He had quickly eaten his breakfast while a caramel skinned teen carefully picked his way over to the two. His hair was shaven on one side the bit of hair he did have was trimmed short, sort of like a fluffy mohawk, he looked at the two a little questioning before Jade pipped up.

“Hello, Tavros! Why don’t you join us? How’s Gamzee been doing?”

Tavros smiled and sat down on a chair in front of the two after setting his plate down. “He’s, uh, been doing good… Thanks for asking. Still no sign of your egg err… beginning to hatch?” He carefully worded and Jade sighed and pouted a little but shook her head.

“No… I’m afraid my dragonet just isn’t ready to be outside the shell just yet.”

Dave nodded his head to Tavros before reassuringly patted Jade’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure your dragon will hatch eventually.” Still eggs were very rare amongst the corps but that didn’t mean that they didn’t happen, especially so if the dragons who laid them just could no longer produce viable offspring. She smiled at the reassurance and went back to her eating while Tavros looked over at Dave.

“So, uh, I’m guessing you’re gonna be in my formation…?”

“Yup, I am.”

Dave winks behind his shades and Tavros looks a little confused but finishes his breakfast at the same time as Dave and the two leave. A shadow passes overhead and neither looks up as they are used to dragons coming and going but did look over at said shadow when it started to land. A pure black dragon with a large frill not unlike a frilled lizard one might see and tendrils drooped from the long snout. It was Feferi and her dragon, Eridan. Normally Celestials were a rare sight, meant only for royalty, but due to her mother’s lineage as the queen and friends in high places in China she had managed to get a Celestial for herself and her two daughters. Eridan had twitched his ruff out as he helped Feferi off of his shoulder and walked along beside her as she came over to meet the two.

“You ready bouys?” She chirped out while Eridan regarded them with bright blue eyes.

“I was born ready.” Dave replies with a smirk while Tavros nods and Feferi leaves them to get their dragons harnessed while another dragon passes overhead to land beside Dave and Karkat. The Ironwing tilts her head around to make sure her rider was carefully off her back before lifting her head to lightly nudge Karkat with a soft chirp. Karkat grumbles but lets the poison spitter to care for him as the Ironwing has often done.

“Pray, Kanaya, dear. Please don’t make Karkat too uncomfortable.” Rose chuckles as Kanaya merely hums in reply but smiles as Karkat ducks his head. Kanaya had always been rather protective of Karkat when his egg had appeared in the corps and even managed to let her see it.

“Nah, its fine, Karkat doesn’t mind.” Dave replies back as the harness has finished. Karkat snorted and flared out his wings while Kanaya flared out her large wings before folding them back in again. Karkat kept his wings spread out so the ground crew could get at the belts easier and when finished he reared back onto his hind legs and flapped them before muttering ‘all lies well’.

Dave nods his head to Rose and Kanaya before climbing up onto Karkat’s shoulders and resting in the crook, Kanaya was murmuring to Rose before Rose lightly patted her snout a little, a warm smile on her features before Kanaya helped her up onto her back and flared her wings out before going over into the training clearing. Dualscar was sitting, his tail coiled up around his front legs as he sat regally on the ledge. His frill was flared out almost all the way; Feferi’s mother was nowhere to be found as was normal. Her dragon trained all the others and even made battle plans while she worked in the palace. He was the sire to Eridan and Cronus and then given to Feferi’s mother when his companion had died rather reluctantly. He blinked his lavender eyes over at Dave and Karkat when they landed in the clearing and cleared his throat at the two.

“Dave, pray, take Karkat aloft. I want to see his maneuverability.”

Dave nodded and touched Karkat’s shoulder and felt the bunching of muscles before Karkat leapt aloft and started flying around the clearing. Dualscar called out to them to either change the speed or the maneuver until the both of them had gone around the clearing at their fastest pace and slowest while also doing a few maneuvers. They were in their seventh round-a-bout at their near fastest pace when a large roar was heard from above and Karkat in instinct had clasped his wings shut and dropped like a stone before snapping them open again and twisting away to swerve out of the way while the large regal copper dove down on where the two once was. Karkat was chittering angrily at the large golden dragon while Gamzee just grinned light-hearted. “Sorry, bro. Orders to.” Dualscar had called out sharply at Karkat to quit his chattering and confirmed what Gamzee had said. Tavros looked over at Dave and shrugged his shoulders apologetically before calling across, “I had it happen to me too… So, uh, don’t worry about it too much…”

The two had landed while the rest of their formation had gathered. With Feferi on Eridan; the Celestial, they were on the left side of Rose on Kanaya; the Ironwing, while Equius was on Aradia; a Flecha-del-Fuego, where on the right side of Kanaya. Normally they wouldn’t have this many special ability dragons in one formation but due to the fact that they have gotten more Flecha-del-Fuego eggs they gave the exception. And then flanking them were Dave on Karkat; a Grey Widowmaker, and Vriska on Terezi; who was a Pecheur-Raye whose sire had been captured during a battle, and then bringing up to be in between Terezi and Karkat was Tavros on Gamzee; the Regal Copper. Karkat was the only light weight but he gave as good as he got and more than once over-achieved himself and proved to the others that just because he is small that it doesn’t mean that he won’t rip any of his foes a new one if given the chance.

With the first test out of the way Karkat had been integrated into the formation to get him accustomed to it as soon as possible, though it was clear that he soon grew bored of the same maneuvers especially since he wasn’t doing much except as a guard on Kanaya’s flank if she got attacked or if anyone tried to break them apart. He was also much like a messenger to be sent on ahead and warn anyone of the formations presence or to warn of an enemy coming on to their location fast. If anything that’s what Karkat was good at, being quick and able to hit his enemies hard and fast. He’ll certainly give any middle-weight their due if they try to attack him even though he will be greatly overpowered after a little while. But for right now, nothing interesting is gonna happen while they are training and after a long day of training and the dragons are finally able to rest along with their riders and crew, Karkat is already itching to do something interesting. Dave is soon reminded of the lake and the fact that it is a very hot summer day, it seemed like Dirk had the same idea as his brother comes trotting over to him, hands and arms covered in harness oil but his apron is gone.

“Dave, are you gonna stop by the lake?”

“Yeah, Karkat is bored and I think the lake might be fun to go by. Why? You wanna come along?”

“Well, duh. Why else do you think I was asking?”

Before Dave could make any remark Eridan had lifted his head up from where he was talking to Feferi and looked over at the two. “You guys are going to the lake?” He lowers his head to gently nudge his rider, “Can we go as well, Fef? Please?” Feferi sighs but smiles, stroking the black dragon’s snout.

“Of course my dear,” Eridan lifted his head happily with a twitch of his ruff, excited to be going over to the lake. They were soon joined by Kanaya and Terezi and their riders however as Eridan had mentioned it to them and curious they decided to come along and join in. Bro and D came out to watch them before Dave sighed and asked if they also wanted to come along and shrugging the two carefully clambered onto Karkat and held on as they went over to the large lake nearby. Once Eridan was clear of rider and harness he quickly splashed into the water with ease and started swimming. Kanaya had stayed on the shore with her rider to just watch Eridan frolic while Terezi sniffed curiously around the shore and often times disturbed crabs out of their resting spots. The admiralty tried to keep Terezi out of the formation and any battle due to her injuries over her eyes causing her to go blind when they started to become infected at a young age. However she had started adapting to her newly acquired disability and was soon able to hear and smell things much stronger than most dragons and that made her hard to sneak up on. She had also snuck into a formation during a battle and fought in it due to her insistence and Vriska not wanting to stand around. So thus they begrudgingly allowed the blind dragon and her rider to be able to go back into a formation. Soon there was another splash however as Terezi quickly jumped in and started to swim around.

Karkat was the last however to get in the water while he peered at the crabs that Terezi had disturbed, that is, until one of them snapped at his nose and clung on much too his annoyance and surprise as he jerked his head back and sent the crab flying from his nose. Dave couldn’t help the small snort that came from him at Karkat’s disgruntled look before the Widowmaker snorted in the direction the crab made its untimely fly to and quickly splashed into the water to join the other two dragons playing around in the water.

Kanaya merely drowsed, enjoying the sun on her jade green scales and the fact that the sand was heated up nicely as well due to that fact. That is until the water and the dragons frolicking in it caught her attention and she curiously went over to the water and slipped in it. Dave watched the dragons for a bit before he stretched himself out a bit and stood up. “Well, I don’t know about you guys. But I’m getting in.” And with that he stripped down to his boxers and went over to the water’s edge before carefully getting in and upon noticing the nice temperature of the water, dove completely into the water much to Karkat’s distress at seeing his rider’s sudden disappearance before startling with a squawk as his rider popped up closer than he was before to the grey dragon. Dave was laughing while he was being berated by Karkat and annoyed at being laughed at the dragon splashed water at Dave with his wings and submerging the blond under the water again. The others on the shore soon joined in as well and everyone started swimming around the lake. That is until Eridan had submerged Karkat under the water and spluttering and furious Karkat immediately sent up a torrent of water from his wings causing multiple tiny waves that made the other two dragons vacate the water and the humans while Eridan and Karkat fought in the water.

When they finally finished in the water and headed back to the corps it was well past noon and the dragons were well and truly tired along with the humans. Karkat nudged Dave a little with a huff and when Dave had stayed beside his sleek neck he was rewarded with a soft purr and a gentle nudge of the dragon’s snout. “Dave, can you read to me?” The question was greeted with a sigh before a small smile crossed Dave’s face and he gently stroked the grey dragon’s snout. “Of course, Kat. Which one would you like me to read too you?”


End file.
